Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Recipe for Disaster/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Recipe for Disaster from Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Narrator: Long ago, a alien named Keeper, entrusted the greatest power in the universe to dinosaurs. Keeper: You must keep the Energems safe. Narrator: Billions of years later, the Energems were found. And the evil and Sledge along with some the Weekender's greatest foes fought ruthlessly to steal them. Until the rangers, finally defeated them. But from the ashes, a new threat arose. Only two teams of heroes can stop him. Tyler: Dino Charger. Rangers: Ready! Narrator: The Weekenders and the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. (Keeper is telling everyone the history of the Energems) Keeper: Long ago, when the good energems were created, the evil residue left behind became a Dark Energem. Sunset Shimmer: What can we do? Keeper: The one thing that can cripple the power of the ten Energems. - Keeper: It was hidden within a planet called Sentai 6. Centuries later, a mysterious warlord discovered its location. He destroyed the entire planet, then disappeared with the Dark Energem. Now that the Dark Energem has resurface, the Silver Ranger needs all the help we can give him to destroy it. Kendall: I'm afraid, Keeper's right and that's what all of the data on our zords and megazords has been transferred to the silver ranger. Until we know his location, there's simply nothing more we can. - - - - (Theme song) (On Sledge's Ship) Wrench: Here it is, Master Heckyl. My secret project, Fortress! (See Fortress practicing on some Vivix) Heckyl: So this is your invincible monster? -What could this monster do against those rangers? Wrench: He isn't just powerful, he knows all the rangers megazord moves. Show me a megazord fight. Darcy: One sec. (Shows a battle against Memorella) Wrench: That's the Pachy Wrecking Ball! (A meteor falls from the sky and crash lands) (Singe plus two new villains came out of the ship first) Doomwing: Ha! This planet's a trash heap. Lord Arcanon: Silence, Doomwing! Singe: Well, speaking of trash. Look who's here. It's Heckyl, Bowser, Adiago, and their motley crew. Doomwing: So that's Heckyl, huh? Heckyl: How dare you to return to our planet, Singe. Dr. Drakken: You have some nerve showing you face around here. Jessie: '''After you betray us. '''Lord Arcanon: He came on my command. Bowser: And who are you? Lord Arcanon: I am Lord Arcanon. Long ago, I hired Sledge to capture an army for me. Bowser: What? Wrench: It's true. Sledge worked for a monster named Arcanon, the only monster he was ever afraid of. Lord Arcanon: Sledge's monsters and ship are mine. I have come to pay the bounties and collect my prisoners, including you Heckyl. You and Snide belong to me! Adiago: Hate to burst your bubble. But some of those monsters were destroyed. Bowser Jr.: Yeah, let us handle this. Negaduck: Besides, we can handle it from there. James: Yeah that's right. Lord Arcanon: Then, we'll take you and the other villains instead. Kurumi Tokisaki: It's about time. Joker: So, what are we gonna do? Doomwing: You're gonna to be our prisoners, cause you fools let those other monsters get destroyed. Shego: US, PRISONERS!?!?! Aria Blaze: No way! Lord Arcanon: You have no choice. Bowser: Oh yeah. Who's gonna make us? ???: By us. Bowser: Huh? (Other villains came out of the ship) Lord Dominator: Missed me? Azula: Dominator. Butch: Or us? Meowth: Cassidy and Butch. Klorgbane: Or me? (Soon other villains came out like, Aku, Scarlet and Max from Total Drama, Natalia, David Xantos, and more) Mistress Nine: You will pay for your betrayal. Cassidy: Try us. (Heckyl shots a lighting attack and Arcanon show a plasma blast at each other but Heckyl was overpowered) Heckyl: (His neck tattoo started to glow) Not now. (Heckyl changed back into Snide) Snide: My turn! Let me show you some real power! Magna Beam! Icy: Yes sir. (Press the Magna Beam button and grew Fortress to a giant) - Snide: You were built to fight Rangers and those other heroes,Fortress. But first, let's show these cretins what you got. (Fortress shoots purple and black lightning at a building) Kurumi: How do you like that, Arcanon? Lord Arcanon: Impressive, but I have more than just my own powers. -What do you mean more than just your powers. Lord Arcanon: I have stolen the Ranger's technology. Summon the zords. Doomwing: Yes, my Lord. (Takes out a dino charger) -What the? Doomwing: Dino Charger, Ready. Summon T-Rex Zord. (The T-Rex came out of nowhere) Fury: What? Wrench: He summon a zord? Fury: But how? -How is that possible? Lord Arcanon: You don't know what I'm capable of. This is just the beginning. (On Sledge's Ship) (Heckyl, Bowser, and Adiago are in chains) Singe: I heard you love solitary confinement. Fury: I don't like the look of this -Me niether Poisandra: What's happening? - - Singe: Don't worry you three. I kicked out all the dungeon rats. But they'll probably be back! (Pushes them in a cell) Bowser: One of these days! Adiago: You will pay! Singe: Listen up! Lord Arcanon is in control now. You'll do what he says, or deal with me! - (The villains get scared) Singe: Those three are nothing but a headache. I say we destroy them. Lord Arcanon: No, they'll behave, as long as I have this. (Something glows from his book) Singe: What about the rangers? Scarlet: And those other heroes? Lord Arcanon: None of them will survive. (Laughs) (The End) Category:Transcripts